Believe This
by WWEMusings
Summary: A pissed off Dean and a frustrated Roman run into an overjoyed Seth after Money in The Bank, they don't like what they see and think it's time to refresh his memory on just what he gave up. (basically smut with minimal plot, you were warned) [M/M/M]


_**A/N:**_ This is placed right after MITB just because my emotions were everywhere during that and I am in love with them plus been wanting this for a while now. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

He tossed his bag back down after finding his shirt, tugging the thin material over his shaggy blond locks and smoothing the fabric over his torso.

"I thought you'd be gone by now, man.."

The rough voice made him jump a bit as he turned to face the tall Samoan. Dean shrugged, running a hand through his wild hair to get it out of his face before meeting Roman's gaze "I wanted to wait for ya, just in case one of us had somethin' to celebrate tonight." he mumbled, his tone only slightly bitter before gesturing to Roman's locker. "We doin' anything tonight or is the room on both of our minds?"

Even though their stable had been broken down, Dean and Roman still spent plenty of time together and even shared a room.

Roman tilted his head, feeling a small pang on his neck and holding the blond's gaze "I think the room sounds better. I'm fucking done with tonight." he shook his head and patted Dean's shoulder before shrugging on a baggy tank top and leading them to their rental.

~~Meanwhile:

Seth tried to move away from the older man's dominating kiss but found himself get pulled in, his body and mind craving that kind of strength at this moment. A startled noise left his lips as Randy bit his lip roughly and pulled Seth's smaller body against his.

He shivered, partly needing this treatment but partly wishing Randy could hold off until they at least got back to the room. It was scary how quickly after they got shoved in the "New Evolution" together they started these encounters filled with nothing but raw lust and passion.

Randy growled as he got in the man's face "I wanna take you right fuckin' here.. let the whole locker room see who that tight little ass belongs to."

Seth mewled at the thought, pushing against Randy's hardened cock and wanting to rip the man's trunks off to help him make good on that "Please.." he breathed out against Randy's lips, his dark brown eyes going wide as he all but begged the man with that sight.

"Room, Rollins. See ya soon. Don't keep me waiting." Randy purred, slapping the younger man's ass softly as he started walking away.

The two-toned man almost yelped in response, calling back after the man in a hushed tone "Yes sir." He grinned widely, shaking his head in amusement as he leaned down to pick up his forgotten sports bag. Seth almost jumped when he saw his two ex-partners standing a few feet away. _Shit how much did they see?_

Roman glared in the direction Randy went, suddenly wishing he could have bashed the older man's head open just a bit more. He only looked away when Dean gave a low chuckle towards Seth.

"I was more expectin' to see ya with Kane.. or Hunter after how Daddies handed you that damn case," he seethed, the disgust and betrayal clear in his voice. Dean didn't even know he was stepping towards Seth until Roman's strong hand wrapped around his forearm and tugged him back softly.

"Bring it back down, Dean.." he told him before finally looking at Seth with a condescending grin "Didn't take you long to switch owner.." Roman heard Dean clear his throat and quickly added "..well from two to one.. what happened, we were too much for ya?"

Hearing Dean's snicker, Seth cut his eyes at the blond "Maybe you weren't enough."

Roman couldn't deny the hurt he felt right then but he shoved it away, instead letting anger rise up in his chest "Maybe we were afraid of breaking that 'tight little ass'" he teased, tilting his head at the man before looking at Dean and seeing the man's pupils dilate, Dean's body tensing up as he stepped into Seth's personal space.

"I ain't afraid of breaking anything, Ro. If anything I _hope_ to.." he spoke to Roman though never taking his eyes off Seth's, almost daring the man to make a move.

Seth felt that familiar ripple run through his body when Dean used that tone, his eyes dropping from the blond's gaze for a brief moment but that was all Dean needed. He grinned wide and grabbed the two-toned man's chin hard, lifting his face up so Seth was forced to meet his gaze again.

"Somethin' wrong, kitten?" he teased, feeling Roman's strong presence join him, the taller man's hand moving to Dean's waist possessively.

"Yeah, something wrong, Seth?" his voice rang out, making both of the other men's skin prickle.

" .." he breathed out, meeting both of their gazes quickly but soon feeling Roman shove past Dean to pin his smaller body against the wall. "Fuck.." Seth mumbled as he tried to hold Roman's gaze but too soon felt his natural state of mind come out and dropped his gaze, head slumping forward just slightly "…sir." He added the last part in a barely audible whisper.

Roman grinned and moved away from Seth's body again "Good.. I thought I heard you say we weren't enough for you so you had to replace us with that spoiled, inked up Ken doll.."

Seth found himself leaning closer to the Samoan and the eccentric blond, almost seeking their roughness and claim.

"…but that would be dumb, right? You'd never say that."

"No sir.. uh.. sirs."

Dean grinned as he tilted the head at Seth from just a few inches away, leaning against Roman's strong frame for comfort "Damn right he wouldn't. I think what I heard him say is he wants us to break him tonight because Orton just doesn't cut it for him.." he liked his lips in a predatory fashion as Roman laughed softly behind him.

"I think you're right, Dean.. that's what I heard too… we'll show him how right he is."

Dean smirked, turning his attention away from the two-toned superstar and looking up to Roman through his lashes "Let's go?" he suggested through he always addressed Roman with a question instead of a command when the bigger man was in these moods, not that he minded doing so; it was just as natural as dominating Seth was to him.

Roman looked down to Dean, his face softening when he saw the look on his friend's face and giving a quick nod before moving his hand off Dean's waist and instead squeezing his shoulder softly, knowing damn well what Dean wanted after seeing that expression and planning on giving it to the man later.

They turned to leave, Roman calling back "That means you too, Seth" the tone left no room for questions, not that Seth would have any arguments at this point, his body was already begging for rough love at this point and he knew the other men were more than capable of giving that to him.

Seth bit his lip, briefly thinking about Randy and how the man would be waiting for him by now.. he should really go over there no-

"Get a move on, kitten, or you're getting gagged." Dean didn't bother to lower his voice, everyone backstage knew how open he was with his love life and preferences so there was really no reason for him to hide his ideas.

Any doubt Seth had was wiped away as the man almost stumbled to follow the two others, looking at the way they were practically attached at the hip and smiling to himself.

Dean grinned when he heard Seth's steps behind him, leaning against Roman's shoulder and whispering "tell me you brought our toys?.."

…

'_Violence, give me violence, 'cause they say we're the worthless ones! _

_Substance, give me substance. Heavy lies the crown as I cut you down!'_

... There it was again, the obnoxious ass ring. He was pretty sure he knew who that belonged to and the thought of that made his blood boil but before he could snap Seth's phone in two pieces, Dean growled out.

"Kitten, ya might want to answer and tell him where you are.. or shut that piece of shit off. 'cause if it rings one more time I swear I'll call that prick back when I'm pounding into that sweet ass."

Seth shivered at the low growl in Dean's voice, knowing that the man was dead serious about that.. some would call Dean a little extreme on the exhibitionist side.

He gently pushed Dean off him and went to grab his phone just as it started ringing again, turning it off before slowly walking back to the bed. Seth looked at the other men, seeing their clothed legs tangle as they rutted against each other, lips and tongues gliding together expertly. He bit his lip when Roman's hand slid into Dean's hair and clenched the blond locks roughly before giving them a hard yank that caused Dean's head to jerk back violently.

Dean gasped against Roman's mouth, relinquishing the dominance in the kiss as he started desperately moving his hips against Roman's body. "Rome.." he mewled out as the larger man tugged harder, exposing Dean's neck and latching his lips onto the tan skin, marking the man as his own. His body trembled, eyes shut in pure bliss as he let Roman have what he wanted.

Seth felt himself start to leak at the sight before him, reaching down to stroke himself seeing as he was the only one fully naked. He inched closer to the bed, cursing softly as Dean moaned out when Roman bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "Oh fuck.."

Roman looked up as if just remembering that they weren't alone tonight and tilted his head at Seth before gesturing him over to the bed. Dean continued grinding against the Samoan's leg, his hands exploring the toned chest as his eyes followed Seth's movements.

Seth crawled next to Dean, looking at the man's clear arousal and licking his lips before meeting the blond's gaze.

"Get to sucking, Rollins.." Roman ordered the man as he claimed Dean's mouth in a searing kiss, his hands groping and clawing any inch he could reach. He was pleased when he felt Dean moan into his mouth, knowing that Seth was doing as was requested of him.

Dean kicked his pants the rest of the way down after Seth took him into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Roman's thick neck as he pressed their chests together and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He panted against Roman's mouth when Seth's throat constricted around his throbbing member "Fuck yeah.. choke on that dick, kitten.." he growled as he bucked his hips against the man's face, groaning out when Seth swallowed around him.

Roman smirked, tucking Dean's lip between his teeth and tugging softly as he pushed Seth onto the blond's hardness, holding his head there and letting Dean fuck Seth's throat as he wished.

Seth could only whimper as Roman forced him to take Dean's thickness fully into his mouth, closing his eyes and letting Dean fuck his mouth. Hearing the man's noises of pleasure made his member throb. Seth started rolling his hips against the mattress, humming at the pleasure as he sucked as hard as he could, feeling Dean's cock start to throb with the early signs of his release so he rolled Dean's balls in his hand, sucking and licking furiously.

He was jerked off Dean's member too soon for his liking so he groaned in frustration, earning a sharp slap from Roman's large hand. "Oh f.." he bit his lip to hold back a moan as his head slumped forward.

"You can't taste him just yet.. you forget he's _only_ mine now.."

The possessiveness in the Samoan's voice made Dean shiver, he grinned to himself as he watched Seth's face contort with slight hurt. That's what ya get for backstabbing us.

He grabbed a handful of Seth's hair, slamming their lips together in a hungry kiss and moaning quietly when he tasted himself on the two-toned man's mouth. Dean yanked roughly until Seth was on his back, Dean dominating the man's mouth.

Roman growled at the sight before him and though part of him knew Dean was baiting him, he couldn't stop himself. He roughly grabbed Dean's hips, lifting the man's lower body until he was positioned hovering over Seth on his hands and knees.

Dean smirked against Seth's lips, coaxing Seth's mouth open and sucking on the two-toned man's tongue as he let out a low whine, taunting Roman as much as he could. He heard the sound of a zipper and soon fabric hitting the floor and shivered, knowing what was to come. Dean felt Seth's hands exploring his chest before clawing down the tanned skin and cursed softly, pushing against the man's hands. The action caused his back to arch, his ass sticking out almost obscenely.

Roman cursed, resting his large hand on Dean's lower back to keep his back in that position "you like another man's mouth, Dean?" he wondered as he leaned down to kiss and nibble Dean's toned back. "Or you just like pissing me off?" he growled the last part, suddenly biting the man's back hard as he lined up with Dean's tightness.

Dean gasped, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss as he felt Roman bite him again. He started whining but as soon as Roman's large member thrust into him in one quick stroke, he silently gasped, his mouth opening wide as his eyes fluttered closed. Dean clenched the sheets on either side of Seth's face as he tried to get accustomed to Roman's thickness.

"Answer me!"

Dean shivered, sucking in a deep breath as he pushed back against Roman's abuse only to get his head shoved back down, his lips slamming against Seth's again. He kissed the man for a few seconds before feeling Roman pull out slightly only to thrust back in harder than before "Oh my fuck! .. I.. shit, both!" he told him honestly, feeling Roman's hands grip his hips painfully before the larger man slammed into him a few times.

"Both?! You're mine, Dean.. you know that." He growled, rolling his hips as he was buried balls deep into the man and cursing when he felt the walls clench around him. Roman hit that spot repeatedly, his grip on Dean's hips only getting harder with every thrust.

"Fuck! I.." he felt Seth pull him down for another kiss and his thoughts were gone, nothing but moans and whimpers leaving him every time Roman buried himself deep inside. Dean pushed back against Roman, feeling himself get close and breaking the kiss when Roman suddenly pulled out of him.

He turned around, looking at Roman with hurt eyes "What.."

"You want him so bad.. fuck him." He ordered, gesturing towards Seth before looking at Dean with nothing but trust in his eyes. He knew Dean was only enjoying himself, nothing between Seth and Dean but lust.. well anymore.

"Are you.. sure?" he breathed, hearing Seth's soft gasp and feeling the man start to position himself on the middle of the bed.

"I'm sure.. get the anger out of your system."

Dean smiled at the bigger man, pouncing on him and kissing him passionately, their tongues rolling together lazily as he rubbed up Roman's chest. He sighed as he broke the kiss, looking into Roman's hazel eyes, his own blues glinting mischievously.

Roman grinned when he saw the look on the man's face, shaking his head and stroking his dick lazily as he watched Dean position himself on the bed, forcing Seth to the side.

Dean looked at Seth expectantly as he stroked himself, licking his lips slowly "Ride me." He ordered, seeing the 'New Evolution' member flush and hesitate as he looked at Roman, practically asking for permission.

"If I were you I'd listen to Dean.. I don't like when he's not happy."

Dean swelled with pride and joy when the Samoan said that, smiling over at him as Seth straddled his lap. "Nuh uh.." Dean made a rotating gesture and Seth flushed deeper but obeyed.

He lowered himself onto Dean's hardness, giving the blond a full view of his ass as he did so. Seth cursed as Dean gripped his waist and pulled him down the rest of the way, the man filling him up perfectly.

Dean cursed, slumping back onto the mattress as Seth started bouncing on his dick, fighting to keep his eyes open to enjoy the show. Soon they found a fast and deep pace, each of them moaning with every stroke, Dean's member throbbing softly. He reached around the bed for Roman's arm, pulling the man close to him and kissing him roughly, the whole thing feeling wrong if he wasn't touching his lover in some way.

He grunted when Seth clenched around him, looking up at the man's back and grinning as he pulled away from Roman's lips. Dean gestured to Seth, seeing Roman's eyes widen with realization before he started making his way down to Seth.

"Fuck, Dean.. still feel so fuckin' good. Ha..harder?" he moaned as he sank himself down yet again, his eyes shut tightly in pleasure as he quickened his pace, feeling his release build up. Seth gasped when he felt a firm hand on his dick, opening his eyes and seeing Roman before him. He cried out, bucking into the large fist then sinking back on Dean's member.

Roman's eyes darkened at the sight of his man fucking another, looking over to Dean, watching the pleasure on his face before stopping his strokes. He smirked when Seth looked at him confused "Lift.."

Seth's eyes widened and he almost moved off Dean's body, shaking his head but Dean gripped his hips hard and lifted him up just enough so only the head of his hardness was inside the two-toned man's heat. "I haven't.. it.." he stuttered, his body clearly wanting it but the thought of having two men at the same time was making his mind spin.

"Shh, kitten.. we'll satisfy you unlike that prick."

The way Dean growled the last words made him shiver, mind finally made up as he looked at Roman expectantly.

Roman smirked, guiding himself into the man's heat and cursing out at the feeling of Dean's dick sliding against his own as they both slowly entered him fully. When they were both seated inside the man, Roman cursed, lifting his hips a little and looking at Seth worriedly when the action caused the man to let out a scream.

"Right.. fuck right there, Roman.."

Dean shivered, looking over at his lover and nodding once before they both started a sloppy, uneven pace into the smaller man's tightness. Dean grunted when he saw Roman kiss Seth roughly as if just to remind him that he was only a toy tonight, just here to please the man he loved.

Seth didn't fight against the kiss, he never had, he kissed back slowly, gasping against Roman's lips as the man's hardness hit his spot repeatedly. The feeling of being stretched to the limit as both men thrust at different paces making him writhe, his nails clawing over Dean's legs as he continued to rock his hips any way he could to get more pleasure. Soon, he felt the warmth pool in his lower stomach and whined, trying to reach down to stroke himself but Dean suddenly thrust as deep as possible.

"Come for us, Kitten." The blond purred, never letting up on his strokes and growling as Roman's hand smoothed up his chest and tweaked his nipples. That feeling along with Seth's walls spasming around him was enough to send him over the edge.

Dean's back arched off the bed as he came into Seth's heat, his dick sliding against Roman's "Fuck!.. your damn ass!" he growled before shivering when he felt Seth's walls suffocate his length as the two-toned man came hard.

Roman cursed, feeling the man's seed splash between them and cursing as he deepened the kiss, his hands gripping Seth's hips now as he fucked the man through Seth's orgasm.

He felt both the other man stop shivering and relax back against the bed, grinning to himself as he pulled out of Seth's heat, jerking himself a few times before coming on both of the men's bodies.

Dean cursed softly, watching Roman come undone and slowly lifting Seth up so he could slide out. He crawled over to the bigger man and kissed him slowly, stroking him through his orgasm and gently sucking on his bottom lip as Roman started coming down from his high.

"Holy shit.." he breathed, breaking away from Dean's lips and resting their foreheads together.

"…I know.. fuck I love you." The blond purred as he rubbed Roman's back.

Roman smirked "even though I forgot the toys?" he teased, tilting his head at Dean.

"Not like you need them to make me feel good."

Seth felt like he was invading in a very private moment. _A moment you used to belong to until you turned your back on them. _He fidgeted uncomfortably before moving to sit up, hissing loudly at the sharp pain on his backside.

Dean flicked his gaze over to the other man and sighed, pulling away from Roman after placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He got up and tossed a towel at the man for him to get cleaned up before crawling back in bed and wrapping his arms around Roman.

"Thanks.." he muttered as he wiped himself off and tossed the towel in the corner. Seth bit his lip as he got up, fighting to keep the noises of pain hidden from the others as he pulled his clothes back on.

"No thank you.. for helping me give Dean pleasure."

Seth flushed, feeling used but he nodded as he grabbed his bag from the floor "yeah.."

Dean smirked and nudged Roman lightly before looking at Seth "Looks like we were enough after all, huh?"

Seth let out a small laugh despite himself, shaking his head as he opened the door and glanced back "Looks like it, this was a pleasant change.." he muttered before shrugging.

"Don't expect it to keep happening.. this is what you gave up." Roman called out just as Seth shut the door. He turned back to Dean to see him smirking lazily and shrugged "What? You're mine, Dean.. I just know you were pissed at him, best way to let off steam."

Dean laughed, pulling Roman's sweaty body against his own and tangling their legs together "Damn proud of bein' yours too, Ro… thanks for this." He told him, resting his head on Roman's chest and smiling lazily, completely sated after that exhilarating ride. Heh.. no pun intended.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, hope you enjoyed. Review if you wish or PM either way. Feel free to request anything from me, PM is always open for that and I don't really have much else to do at the moment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
